fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenma Tsuchimikado
Tenma Tsuchimikado (天満土御門, "Earthern Misty Mountains Under True Heavens") is a Mage formerly a part of the Guild Yggdrasil. Due to his eccentric nature and carefree spirit, he willingly withdrew his longtime membership from the Guild and decided to strike out on his own. Being a member of the Tsuchimikado Family, Tenma is classified as an Onmyou Mage, given that he studies the art of Onmyoujutsu in order to combat the recent rise in Slayer Magic Users. Appearance Tenma's appearance is that of a young man in his late teens, although he is often mistaken for a female because of his androgynous facial qualities. He has long salmon colored hair; with his hairstyle being short in the back with three long braids that rest on his fringe. Tenma also possesses pink colored eyes, an oddity even among his family. Tenma can most often be seen sporting a light blue colored hat with a golden design in the form of a pair of wings. Over his arms he has two long red veils that drape over him and serve as nothing more than decoration, a perfect example of his flamboyant nature. His main attire consists of a white chinese-like dress with a pair of white shorts, tied off at the ends by a pair of red ribbons. Tenma also wears two golden bracelets, each with a green jewel over his wrists. Personality History Synopsis Equipment * Basilisk: This is the large cleaver that Tenma carries around with him. Its blade is made out of an alloy comprised of orichalcum, onyx, and steel; allowing Basilisk to be incredibly durable and capable of practical use in combat. However, it lack a proper guard, causing Tenma's hands to become exposed to damage. Basilisk gets its name from the fact that a simple cut from its blade will slowly turn the target into stone. The only currently known remedy is to have the afflicted area struck by Basilisk once more, however, striking Basilisk with the afflicted area does not produce the same effect. The blade itself is considered cursed by many who have weilded it before as it seems to have a mind of its own, causing those who it has deemed boring or unworthy to be turned into stone statues. Oddly enough, once Tenma completed the Shikigami Ritual, his magatama dissolved and Kohime took up residence within Basilisk alongside the spirit of the blade. *'Ofuda': As a practioner of Onmyoujutsu, Tenma carries thousands of Ofuda for utilizing his spells and maintaining his shikigami in the physical realm. These Ofuda are somehow comically concealed on his person, despite his loose fitted clothing. Magic and Abilities Growth Magic Considered the child magic form of Titan as it can only be applied to inorganic constructs and materials. The use of this Magic is only due to Kohime's presence in Basilisk, which is also the focus for which Tenma uses this magic. With this he is able to manipulate both the size and weight of his cleaver to attack his opponents and defend his allies in conflict. This magic often allows Tenma to catch his opponent off-guard as he can easily change the size of his blade at the point of impact, causing a much stronger attack to occur than the opponent initially thought. However, the size and shape of Basilisk when this magic is in use causes it to be practically impossible for Tenma to use efficiently in battle. Onmyoujutsu Shikigami Kohime: Tenma's Shikigami. She is Fox Spirit from the Spirit World that was born from Tenma's desire for power in order to subdue those around him. She weilds the Heroic Blade-'Cú Chulainn', allowing her to cleanse the darkness from the hearts of those around her. Behind The Scenes *Tenma's Appearance is based on Kouha Ren from the anime/manga Magi. Trivia *Tenma has a crush on both Meredy and Cana Alberona *His dream is to one day defeat every Slayer Magic user.